Halo: Reclaimer (Alex Lioce)
{|style="width:100%; font-family:Verdana;" |valign="top"| During the years of war between humanity and the Covenant, the UNSC & the dreadful Covenant alliance have fought many battles against each other, that is until the Covenant founded a Forerunner citadel that controls a powerful Forerunner artifact which could lead them to a much powerful force beyond Halo. The UNSC, now discovering how powerful the artifact can be, sets up a plan to capture the artifact with a group of the UNSC's powerful Spartans which forms up the "Reclaimer Team" to receive the Artifact. For the Covenant, they plan to receive the artifact as well by sending a Covenant Cult army called "The Culdon Cult" lead by Vuth' Kardus, a Sangheili General & Durs' Fulorn, a Sangheili Zealot. Before they get the Artifact, things get worse when they face a twisted hideous army of the Flood which holds the key to the Artifact, which one will be left standing alive & which ones will be fallen... Campaign Coming Soon Achievements (under construction) *'' The War is finished'' (25 G) - Complete the Campaign on Normal *'' The Hero of War'' (45 G) - Complete the Campaign on Heroic *'' Reclaimer Survivor'' (55 G) - Complete the Campaign on Legendary *'' Noble Reclaimer'' (75 G) - Complete the Campaign on Noble *'' Artifact'' (20 G) - Complete the first Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Reclaimer Team''(20 G) - Complete the second Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Assault'' (20 G) - Complete the third Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Covenant Base: Alpha'' (20 G) - Complete the forth Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' War '' (20 G) - Complete the fifth Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Infection'' (20 G) - Complete the sixth Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Covenant Base: Bravo'' (20 G) - Complete the seventh Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Nest'' (20 G) - Complete the eighth Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' The Battle of the Artifact'' (20 G) - Complete the ninth Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Fall of the Cult'' (25 G) - Complete the tenth & final Campaign Mission on any difficulty *'' Dead Silence'' (10 G) - Kill 30 enemies with a Silenced Magnum or Silenced DMR in either Campaign or Firefight *'' Last Man on Grounds'' (15 G) - Be the Last Man Standing on any Custom Game "Infection" type or a Matchmaking "Infection" type *'' Core Invasion'' (15 G) - Win your first game of Invasion on any Custom Game "Invasion" type or a Matchmaking "Invasion" type *'' Dominator'' (15 G) - Win your first game of Dominion on any Custom Game "Dominion" type or a Matchmaking "Dominion" type *'' Infection Apocalypse'' (15 G) - Win your first game of Infection on any Custom game "Infection" type or a Matchmaking "Infection" type Game Types * "Infection" Game Types ** "Classic Infection" ** "Flood" ** "Lurkers" * "Invasion" Game Types ** "Classic Invasion" ** "Invasion Slayer" ** "Invasion ____" (Blank = Name of the Map) ** "Invasion: Brutes" * "Dominion" Game Types ** "Classic Dominion" ** "Dominion Slayer" ** "Elite Dominion" ** "Brute Dominion" More Coming Soon